New pants
by uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Requested on Tumblr by anon: HELLO MY FELLOW GLEEK! Would you please write 'scarf' as a drabble where nick borrows jeff's uniform for some reason and could you include smut


"What are you wearing?"

Jeff looked up at Miss Berry. "Pants?"

"Not school pants. Why?"

"I don't own any."

"You owned some yesterday."

"Well now they're gone." Jeff snapped.

"Don't speak to me in that tone of voice. Go the headmaster's office."

"Fine." Jeff turned on his heel and began to walk to the headmasters office. He hadn't been lying, he really didn't own school pants. He did yesterday, but he spent over an hour looking for them this morning and they weren't anywhere. He knew that he should probably own more than one pair of school pants, but he never thought that his pair would go missing. He'd opted for grey jeans instead, but that apparently didn't cut it. So after a meeting with the headmaster and dismissal from the rest of his days classes (not that he was complaining), he made his way back to his dorm. He threw his bag down on the bed before going to take a shower. About halfway through his shower he heard Nick come into the dorm – his last class had been cancelled today. He didn't think anything of it, getting out of the shower and drying himself off. He wrapped his towel around his waist and went to find some clothes, not really surprised to see Nick already asleep with his headphones in. Jeff smiled as he picked out some clean clothes and sat down on his bed, only noticing then that something about Nick looked a bit different. His pants were too long.

"Nicky? Nicky, wake up?" Jeff walked over to his boyfriend's bed, lightly shaking his arm.

"What?" Nick mumbled sleepily.

"Are you wearing my pants?"

Nick opened his eyes, looking up at Jeff as the blood rushed to his face. "Oh, yeah. I needed them."

"So did I! I got sent to the headmasters office because I didn't have pants!"

"Oh really? Sorry babe, but maybe you should own more than one pair."

"Maybe you should wear your own clothes."

"I would if they were wearable."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, confused.

"I may or may not have ripped them."

"Ha, maybe you should have owned more than one pair! And how did you rip them to the point that they were unwearable may I ask?"

"You may ask, I don't think you really wanna know though." Nick confessed.

"Just tell me, it cant be that bad." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Oh fine. Well I got back from class early yesterday and I had some time to kill so I kinda went through your porn dvd's that I knew you keep in the back of your cupboard. Either way, I stated jacking off and I was getting kinda close when someone knocked on the door. I know that you never knock and I didn't really want anyone else seeing me like that so I tried to roll under the bed and I forgot about the loose nail and it ripped all down the side of my pants. I thought you had more than one pair so I just grabbed yours this morning." Nick looked up at Jeff and was a little shocked to see his boyfriend's half-hard member through his jeans.

Jeff licked his lips involuntarily. "Were you thinking about me?"

"When?"

"When you were jacking off?"

 _Of course that's what he wants to know._ "Yeah. It was pretty hot."

"Tell me about it." Jeff sat down on the bed next to him with lust blown eyes.

Nick smirked. "I imagined that I'd gotten out of the shower and when I came into the room you were lying naked on my bed. As soon as I got close enough you pulled me down and handcuffed me to the bed. You took my towel away and you gave me, like, the best blowjob ever. When you prepped me you started with three fingers and it hurt but it was so good. You slammed into me without warning me. You kept going harder, telling me how good I was for you, taking you like that. You know how your dirty talk makes me feel and I was so close and that's when there was a knock on the door."

"Fuck. Nick, that was so hot." Jeff was breathing heavily and palming himself through his jeans.

"Shhh, Jeffie. Let me take care of it." Nick pushed himself off the bed and positioned himself on his knees in between Jeff's legs. He pulled off the jeans that the blonde had already unzipped, bringing his boxers with them. He grabbed Jeff's cock, pumping it a few times before taking the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it before hollowing his cheeks and sliding down further. He moaned when he felt the blonde's hands tugging in his hair.

"Uh, Nick, that feels so good." Jeff moaned as he felt Nick take him in deeper, thrusting up when he felt his tip hit the back of Nick's throat. Nick pulled off with a wet pop, licking his lips before looking up at Jeff. "Let go. It's okay."

Jeff raised his eyebrows before he understood what Nick meant. He began thrusting shallowly into Nick's mouth, quickening his pace when he felt the brunette humming around his cock and sending vibrations through him. "Fuck Nick, don't stop. You're so good at this." He tugged at Nick's hair before thrusting even quicker, his thrusts becoming out of time. "I'm so close. Keep doing that." Nick began humming again, only for a few moments as Jeff came into his mouth. He swallowed all of it before pulling off again and licking his lips. Jeff looked down at Nick, noticing the bulge in his pants. He sunk down to the floor, unbuttoning Nick's pants – his pants, actually – and pulling them down just enough to reach the shorter boys cock. He pulled it out of Nick's boxers, stroking it as he leant over to nibble at Nick's earlobe. "You're being so good Nicky, waiting patiently for this. I know you love giving me what I need first. Now it's your turn." He whispered as he heard Nick whimper.

"I'm so close Jeff. Please." Nick choked out.

"It's okay baby, you can let go." Jeff soothed as Nick came with a shout, his cum covering Jeff's hand. He steadied his breathing and looked up, what he saw almost making him hard again. Jeff was licking Nick's cum off his hand, swirling his tongue around his fingers and kitten licking his palm. He moved away from his hand and placed a slow, sweet kiss on Nick's lips. "That was incredible." Jeff breathed.  
"It really was." Nick replied.

Jeff smiled, helping Nick take off his pants and climbing into bed. He looked up as Nick called his name. "Yeah?"

"You might need to invest in some new school pants." Nick blushed, holding up Jeff's white-stained school pants.


End file.
